Pokemon Love
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Princess Mia, the Princess of PokeNia, never left her castle or even meets any Pokémon. Until now, she finds a stray Riolu in her garden and takes him in. Will they keep this secret for themselves or will her father find out?
1. Chapter 1

~OC'S POV~

'I, Princess MIA, swore to be the perfect little doll you all want me to be! ~ BLAH! Ridiculous!' I thought angrily as I walk around the castle of PokeNia.

'Who do they think I am? So-huh?' I stopped my track of thought as I see through the window the guard Pokémon training in the courtyard. I walk up to the window and stare. All of different types of Pokémon are out there. Flying type, Grass type, Water type, Fire type, oh and much more! ~ I want one as my own, like a pet. But my father doesn't want me to have.

"Filthy dirty but powerful and useful Pokémon they are." He says. I'll keep her/him clean and well behaved. Maybe when it evolves, it can be my personal bodyguard. I see some of my Pokémon friends I sneak out at night to meet out there. My father doesn't want me to go near any Pokémon or even be outside. I sighed as I continue my walk. Sometimes I don't know if my father loves me. I barely see him anymore. After my walk, I eat dinner alone in the huge empty ballroom; take my evening bath and go to bed for another boring day. All everyone in the castle is asleep; I sneak out of the Pokémon room where all the Pokémon guards sleep. I grab the keys from a sleeping guard and ran. I walked through the royal garden. The gardeners have outdone themselves again. I hear something in the rose bushes. I stared at it for a moment. It growls at me. I move a rose to the right to see a Rilou shivering. I bend down to my knees to get a closer look.

'SO CUTE! ~ Oh! It's hurt…'

I reached for its paw, it growled and almost bite my hand off.

"It's okay little guy, I'm not going to hurt you, come here…" I whispered as I move the bushes aside. Some of the thorns from the roses got into his eyes. I giggled as he tried to get if off with his paws. I put my hands under his arms and picked him up. I get a good look at him, so cute. As I pulled him close, he puts his paws on me and rubs his face against me to get warmth. I sighed. SO CUTE! ~ I hear male voices from the nearby on the other side of the wall, Rilou growls. The spotlight aimed at a few men who tried to get in. I run inside the castle without getting seen. Also I went to the kitchen to get some Pokémon food, treats, and water. I locked the door and sighed.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

I carried him to the bathroom and set him on the sink. I get some tweezers and some medicine.

"I'm going to clean your eyes first, just stay still."  
I grabbed the tweezers and carefully pulled the thorns out. After I cleaned his eyes with medicine.

"I'm done, try opening your eyes."  
He slowly fluttered his eyes, and fully opened them. His eyes were white and red eyes. He looked around the bathroom and mostly looked at me. I smiled.

"Time to bathe! ~" I carried him to the tub filled with warm water. He stared at it and I checked if it was still warm. I slowly put him down, but he kept holding my arms, not wanting to go in.

"Don't worry, it's warm."

He slowly lets go and I put him in. He looks around and starts splashing.

"No splashing Rilou."

I grabbed the soap and cloth, rubbed it together to get some soap on it, and start scrubbing him clean. He smiles happily, probably feeling good of being cleaned. I smiled. After 5 minutes, I drained the water and carried him out of the tub. I grabbed the towel and rubbed him dry. I carried him to my bedroom and sit him on the table. I get his Pokémon food ready and put it on the table. He stares at it, sniffs it, and starts eating it with his paws.

'SOOO CUUTE! ~"

After he was done eating, I gave him some Pokémon treats and went to bed. He stared at me. I moved my blanket and patted the bed.

"Come in."  
He walks up to my bed and jumped it. I cover us with the blankets, making us warm and comfortable. He snuggles next to me. I smiled.

"You're safe now, don't worry…. Don't leave my bed until I wake up okay?"

He nodded as we both fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Catch it! Don't let it get away!" I hear the evil humans scream as I run away. They evil humans are going to use my abilities to use it for an evil weapon to hurt other humans and Pokémon, so what I heard they talked about a few times. They think I don't understand what they say, well they're wrong. I run up a wall and landed into a rose bush, which apparently had thorns in them and I got some into my eyes. I growled as I tried to run away from the evil humans that tried to get through the stone wall. I hid for a while until I get thorns out of my eyes. I heard someone walking towards me. I used my aura abilities to 'see' and it was going to touch me. I growled and tried to bite it away.

"It's okay little guy, I'm not going to hurt you, come here…" It seems to be a young girl, she said as she moved the bushes and picked me up. I couldn't help but feel…warm when I'm near her. I cuddled her to get some warmth. The evil humans through outside the wall got in, I growled. The young girl runs inside the castle and got a lot of stuff from Pokémon. She locked the door to her bedroom and sighed.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." She said as she walked into a room. She grabbed some things.

"I'm going to clean your eyes first, just stay still." She carefully pulled the thorns out of my eyes and put some medicine on them.

"I'm done, try opening your eyes." I slowly flutter my eyes open to see the room was white and the young girl who helped me, so pretty. She smiled.

"Time to bathe! ~" She carried me to a huge pond-like thing. I stared as it as she checks it to see if it was the right temperature. She slowly puts me down but I was scared to go in.

"Don't worry, it's warm." She said. She continues to put me down. I looked around the water and start splashing, liking the feeling of the water.

"No splashing Rilou." She grabbed the cloth and start scrubbing me clean. I smiled happily, feeling good to be clean. After that, she drained the water and carried me out of the pond-like thing to dry me, and then she carried me to her room to feed me some food. I sniffed it and start eating it with my paws. After I was done, she feed me some treats. I looked at her as she walked to her den-like thing to sleep in. She looked at me and patted it.

"Come in." I walked up to it and jumped in. She covered us with the soft cloth. I couldn't help but snuggle next to her, she smiled.

"You're safe now, don't worry…. Don't leave my bed until I wake up okay?" I nodded as I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Joseph, can you wake the princess up? It's almost lunch time." Stephanie, the co-head Maid of the staff, asked Joseph, the Guard Pokémon Trainer of the kingdom.

"Why do I have to wake her up?"

"Because she won't wake up for us, just go Joseph please?" Marie, the Head Maid asked in the nicest way she could ever do. He sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. When he opened the door, he know he smells a Pokémon in the room. He looks around to find it, no luck, so he goes back to waking up the princess. He lightly shakes her shoulder, but she, growls at he? He slowly moves the blanket away to find a Rilou growling at him, which woke up Mai. She realized that Joseph noticed Rilou and hugged him tightly.

"Please Joseph, don't take Rilou or tell father! He was hurt and tired, he needed my help, and he needs me. Please Joe!" Mai pleaded as she holds Rilou in her arms. He smiled as he ruffled her bed hair.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father or take him away from you. Just make sure that it doesn't smell like Pokémon in here. Obviously, you care about Rilou very much and you can take care of him well. It's lunchtime Princess."

"It is?! Oh my!" Mai hurried out of bed and changed into a dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Stephanie, your turn to wake the princess up." Joseph said as he walks to the door to the Pokémon Dorm. Stephanie sighed as she slowly walks up the stairs. She hears laughing and a bit of rough housing. She busted the door open to find Rilou and Mai playing in her bed. She gasps loudly.

"Your Majesty, do you have a….a…." Stephanie stares at the cute Rilou who just stared back at her. She gasps as she walks up to him and hugs him tightly.

"An ADORABLE POKEMON IN YOUR ROOM AND WITHOUT TELLING ME ABOUT IT!?~ Oh! ~" Stephanie cried happily as she squeezes Rilou's face with her breasts while Rilou was struggling to get away from her and trying to breathe. Mai pulls Rilou out of Stephanie's arms.

"Please don't tell Father about Rilou Stephanie. I take very good of him and he's well-behaved."

"Why would I tell your father if I can just squeeze this cutie's face all day long~" Stephanie squeezes her cheeks happily. Rilou and Mai sighed in sync.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"I guess it's my turn…" Marie, the Head Maid sighed as she walks up the stairs. Stephanie and Joseph watch her.

"Think she can handle it?" Stephanie whispered to Joseph.

"…Wanna bet?"

"Bet? No! How much?"

Marie walks to the bedroom door and knocks on it.

"Princess, it's time to get up. It's time for Breakfast." She said as she stand in front of the door. She puts her ear against the door to see if she can hear anything. Nothing. She bursts through the door with her foot, seeing the Mai was getting out of the bathroom…with Rilou in her arms. Marie starts hyperventilating as she fanning her face. Mai grabs her arms.

"Marie! Marie, Marie calm down. It's just a little innocent Pokémon in the room. No one has to know but you and me."

"A po-po-po-poke-po-po!" Marie was too shock to speak properly.

"Marie, Listen to me. Deep Breaths." Marie started to breathe normal and sighs.

"You have a po-Pokémon in your room, Princess. I must report this to your father." Mai and Rilou's eyes widened. Mai stops Marie from leaving her bedroom.

"You can't tell Father….Rilou's harmless. He's well-behaved and don't hurt anyone. He needs me Marie, PLEASE don't tell Father. Please." Mai uses the Puppy Eyes on Marie, which was useless. Marie sighs again.

"Alright….You can keep…Rilou."

"Thank you Marie, thank you very much."


End file.
